No man can eat 50 eggs
by MilieLitre
Summary: On rêve tous de rencontrer son groupe préféré... Mais quand ce groupe est Green Day, il vaut mieux s'attendre au pire !
1. Chapter 1

Intro :

Bonjour, je m'appelle Selijah, j'ai dix-huit ans et je ne sers à rien. Non mais c'est vrai, toi qui est en train de lire, vraiment à rien. Enfin peut-être à faire chier mon petit monde de temps en temps et à donner aux gens des envies de suicide ou de meurtre, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit utile. En gros, je prend de la place. Beaucoup de place, et pour pas grand-chose au final. Mais bon, c'est la vie ! Ou plutôt, c'est ma vie, mon rôle dans cette société. Je suis un peu comme les derniers bouts de pomme quand on fait une tarte aux pommes : je bouche les trous.

Ceci n'est pas mon histoire. Je ne suis pas assez prétentieuse pour raconter ma vie de preneuse d'espace alors qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Ceci est mon histoire hypothétique, ce qu'il se passerait si le monde, mon monde, était bien fait. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il se serait passé le jour d'un certain évènement… un certain 26 juin 2010.

Chap 1 :

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour, le jour-J comme on dit chez nous, D-day ou n'importe quoi d'autre pourvu que ça veuille dire la même chose. Je me suis levée assez tôt. J'ai passé la matinée dans le train. Je me suis perdue dans Paris. J'ai attendu quatre heures en plein soleil sur du bitume et sans rien à faire. Je suis une survivante en fait. Mais rien n'est trop. La folie est le strict minimum, du moment qu'on le fait pour Green Day. Et oui, aujourd'hui, c'est le concert de Green Day au Parc des Princes. LE concert, quoi ! Les deux premières parties sont passées. C'était pas mal, on va pas leur casser la baraque, mais quand mon groupe préféré aura fait son show ben… je crois que j'aurai un peu oublié Billy Talent et Paramore. Ça y est, après tout ce temps, le lapin rose arrive enfin. Non, je ne suis pas droguée, il y a toujours un lapin rose avant les concerts de Green Day ! Et vas-y que je me bois cul-sec deux bières… Sérieux, ce lapin, il est pas de la même espèce que celui que j'ai mangé à Noël, on aurait tous fini bourrés sinon. Je m'accroche à la barrière. Les choses sérieuses commencent. Vu que j'ai un peu LA place stratégique parfaitement située (mais non j'en fais pas trop, c'est une fic de toute façon j'écris ce que je veux), des gens seraient près à me tuer pour l'avoir. OK, je met mon gilet pare-balles et mon casque intégral (nan je déconne). Et attention…

Trois…

Deux…

Un…

C'est parti Billie !

Je ne peux pas vous décrire ce qu'il se passe vu que je suis en transe et que je suis incapable de dire des choses censées quand je repense à ce moment… que dis-je 'ce moment', cette consécration ! Par exemple, une des choses qui me vient en tête, c'est 'j'ai vu le cul de Billie Joe Armstrong' mais enfin bon… je vais pas aller raconter ça à mes parents. En bref donc c'est juste comme si un petit bout du paradis (le paradis comme je l'imagine bien entendu, pas cet endroit tout blanc et qui craint parce que y a vraiment rien à faire - y a même pas facebook -) était tombé sur Terre. C'est de la folie, c'est du génie, normal, les deux vont ensemble. Moi dans tout ça, dans ma petite personne, je saute, je crie, je chante, je danse et je me tiens à la barrière. J'ai la foi, je crois en Green Day, la divine trinité du rock'n'port'nawak, un concept qui dans la réalité n'existe pas mais qui décrit très bien ce groupe.

Et puis PAF! Quand ça finit, j'ai juste l'impression de me prendre un coup de poêle en pleine figure. Ça ne peut pas être fini, je refuse de croire à cette ineptie, je demande la présence d'un avocat ! Mais si, c'est vraiment fini… (bon je brise le suspens -hum hum quel suspens ?- c'est une fic, alors forcément que c'est pas fini mais à ce moment, je ne suis pas voyante donc je nage dans la purée de poix en ce qui concerne le futur)

La tête un peu dans les nuages, je rejoins mes admirables camarades avec qui je suis venue. Je me colle à mon amie Marie en pleurant qu'ils nous ont abandonnés snif comment ils pu faire ça ? Elle me décolle de son épaule, vu que même dans la fic, je fais chier le monde. Donc ensuite, on s'en va, on va pas rester là des années. On décide d'aller se poser au champ de Mars (je vous le déconseille, c'est humide et malfamé, mais on était pas au courant). Il y a le petit groupe qui s'émerveille devant la tour Effel, et il y a moi qui essaie de communiquer avec les derniers pigeons pas encore couchés. Si bien que je finis sans le vouloir par m'éloigner. Et là, j'aperçois un type avec un pigeon sur son épaule et en plus, ils se parlent… il faut absolument que je lui demande son truc, parce que moi, j'y arrive pas du tout. Alors je m'approche et là… tadam tadam! Je découvre que Billie Joe Armstrong parle aux pigeons (NDA : anecdote stupide issue d'une vraie interview). Car c'est bien le chanteur de Green Day qui est assis, un peu bourré, sur ce banc du champ de Mars, avec un pigeon sur son épaule.

Alors moi, je fais ni une ni deux, pas de caprice de groupie, je suis une fan, et je fais ce que j'étais venue faire à la base.

-Hey Billie ! Dis-moi… comment tu fais pour communiquer avec le pigeon parce que j'ai essayé et vraiment, j'ai obtenu aucun résultat (-en fait je lui parle en anglais, mais les fics bilingues c'est le bordel et ça fait trop genre 'oulala faut que ce soit bien réaliste' et moi ben pour le réalisme, c'est déjà mort!)

En réponse, il me tend une bouteille pas bien grande, mais en général, plus la bouteille est petite, plus c'est fort. Et vu la taille de cette bouteille… comment vous dire… Au final je me décide à boire une gorgée. C'est terrible. Oui, je parle aux pigeons, mais je parle aussi au banc ainsi qu'à la tour Effel. Je parle à tout ce qui bouge et à tout le reste, j'ai enfin décrypté le secret de la communication absolue, je parle. Wow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 :

Je me réveille, je suis tentée de dire le lendemain matin, mais je ne suis absolument pas certaine de cette affirmation. Pour résumer, je ne sais pas quel jour on est ni quelle heure il est, j'ai un horrible mal de crâne, je ne sais pas non plus où sont les amis avec qui je suis allée au concert de Green Day, vu l'état dans lequel je suis, ça ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'en fait le concert ne soit pas encore passé, et en tâtonnant autour de moi, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je suis. Comme réveil, j'ai connu mieux.

J'entend des voix autour de moi, mais je crois avoir perdu mon nouveau don de communication absolue, vu que je ne comprend rien du tout. Et petit à petit je commence à comprendre des mots et là, je regrette de comprendre. Il parait que les Tchèques sont très hospitaliers. C'est le sujet de la conversation. Donc, si mon cerveau veut bien en faire une déduction logique… je suis en République Tchèque ? Mais merde, je me dis, c'est pas vraiment prévu dans mon emploi du temps et puis comment j'ai bien pu atterrir ici ? C'est vraiment le bordel, et en plus, je ne parle pas le Tchèque. Mais attendez… je comprend ce que disent les gens autour de moi, donc ils ne sont pas Tchèques… donc… je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, il me faut un doliprane. Je murmure :

-Vous avez un doliprane ?

Apparemment, on m'a entendue, mais je crois que personne n'a compris. Je vais devoir utiliser mon cerveau encore une fois. Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas français ? Ils sont anglais alors. Je retente le coup et là bingo ! J'obtiens une réponse. En fait on me rit au nez et franchement c'est vexant. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-Vu ce que t'as bu, un doliprane ne te fera rien du tout, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a un antidote efficace.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui là ? Un antidote contre le mal de tête, ça s'appelle bien un doliprane, que je sache. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je tombe sur des dingues ? Je me décide à tenter un soulevage forcé de mes paupières. Je n'aurais pas du, la lumière m'explose les yeux. Mais bon, au bout de quelques secondes je m'habitue. Fière de moi, je vais même essayer de m'assoir (je tente le diable!).

Dure loi de la gravité, je te maudis ! Se lever ne devrait pas être si dur, va falloir en parler aux physiciens. Mais n'oubliez pas que je suis une survivante, alors oui, je finis par me retrouver assise et à peu près stable. Je crois, je dis bien je crois, que je suis sur un canapé, mais dans mon état indescriptible, je préfère ne pas m'avancer, surtout que je vois flou. Faire la mise au point sur ce qui m'entoure me demande un nouvel effort. Bon, même une fois net, cet endroit ne me dit rien du tout. On dirait une chambre, avec une déco plutôt moche et un certain désordre. Les rideaux sont tirés. Ça ressemble quand même étrangement à une chambre d'hôtel de mec… Attendez, on est en République Tchèque ? Mais le prochain concert de Green Day, c'est pas à Prague ? Et j'aurais pas croisé Billie Joe Armstrong qui m'a fait boire un truc suspect à Paris ?

Un homme rentre dans la chambre et se dirige vers moi. Je crois que je le connais. Grand, mince, teint en blond, tête de psychopathe… sans aucun doute, je le connais. C'est un truc du genre… Mike Dirnt ! 'Tin Mike, j'ai vraiment deux de tension. Ça défonce les neurones le truc de Billie. Mike me tend un verre rempli d'une substance suspecte.

-Non merci, je lui dis. Je ne bois plus de trucs inconnus.

-Crois moi, c'est le seul truc qui pourra t'enlever ton mal de tête.

Bon, je lui fais confiance ou pas ? Soyons fous. De toutes façons, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. J'avale le verre cul-sec. C'est vrai que ça fait du bien. Bon maintenant que j'ai les idées un peu plus claires, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Au fait, je dis à Mike, c'est quoi le truc que Billie Joe m'a fait boire ?

-… franchement, j'en sais rien. C'est une recette maison très bien gardée de la famille Armstrong, et en fait je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir découvrir les ingrédients. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as subi, je pensais vraiment que Billie avait arrêté d'empoisonner ses fans.

-J'ai tant que ça la tête d'une fan ?

-Ben… t'en est pas une ? Je me suis dis que Billie avait essayé de se débarrasser d'une de ses groupies…

-Si, je suis fan (et pas groupie, merci), mais en fait je suis allée voir ton pote, je savais même pas que c'était lui, pour lui demander comment il faisait pour parler aux pigeons.

Je n'aurais jamais du me lancer dans cette discussion. Vu la tête de Mike, je me demande si il s'inquiète plus pour moi ou pour son chanteur.

-Billie Joe parle aux pigeons… première nouvelle. T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je t'assure que ça va. Ne me dis pas que ça t'étonne quand même.

-… il faut faire une réunion de crise tout de suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 :

N'essayez jamais de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête d'un membre de Green Day, vous pourriez tuer des neurones innocents. Pour résumer la situation, je suis à Prague avec Green Day, dans une chambre d'hôtel plutôt moche, où un tribunal a été improvisé. Billie Joe Armstrong sur le banc des accusés ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là et il n'a pas d'avocat. Je me vois donc promue, en plus de témoin, au poste d'avocat de la défense. Cool ! Je regrette d'avoir fait une prépa scientifique et pas une fac de droit. Mike est le juge et Tré se balade avec un marteau pour faire taire l'assistance composée des Jason et de gens que je ne connais pas et dont je n'ai presque rien à foutre. Tré Cool n'a probablement jamais mis les pieds dans un tribunal car il n'a pas compris que le marteau sert à frapper sur la table et non pas directement sur les gens qui parlent.

La séance est ouverte. Mike commence :

-Monsieur Armstrong, vous êtes convoqués devant ce tribunal de grande urgence car un témoignage raconte que vous avez recommencé à parler aux pigeons.

Je me vois forcée de raconter en détail ce dont je me rappelle de cette nuit. Cependant, vous avez tous remarqué que Mike a bien dit 'recommencé'. On ne nous dit pas tout !

-En tant qu'avocate de la défense, il me semble nécessaire de demander un éclaircissement sur les faits qui auraient pu avoir lieu avant ceux décrits par le témoin (-et oui on me demande de parler de moi à la troisième personne-).

Les chuchotements remplissent la chambre, on s'interroge, les hypothèses fleurissent. Du coup, Tré assomme tout le monde. Il n'est pas batteur pour rien, celui-là. Mike se mouche et il m'annonce, les larmes aux yeux :

-On vous a menti, vous avez été lâchement trompés.

J'ai peur de savoir la suite. Quand les pigeons font pleurer les psychopathes, tremblez !

-Tu es sûrement au courant que Green Day a sombré dans le chaos et a bien failli disparaître il y a quelques années.

-Heu… oui, mais le rapport avec les pigeons dans tout ça ?

-Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est la véritable raison de ces années sombres.

-Et je compte bien sur toi pour m'expliquer en quoi les pigeons sont responsables de ça.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Tré qui s'essuie les yeux avec son marteau… mon dieu, il lui manque vraiment des cases à celui là. Mike lui lance un mouchoir et reprend.

-La vérité, c'est que Billie Joe avait commencé à parler à des pigeons, pour se distraire, mais ces pigeons l'ont piégé, ils l'ont forcé à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Ils lui ont fait subir une pression insoutenable, ils sont même allés jusqu'au chantage. Billie a failli se suicider, et il ne s'en est jamais vraiment remis. Le seul moyen qu'on a eu de s'en sortir, ça a été de tuer tous les pigeons des environs au fusil de chasse.

Un silence entrecoupé de sanglots règne maintenant dans la chambre. Un peu perplexe, je demande :

-On parle bien de pigeons là ? Les gros oiseaux moches et stupides qui s'entassent en ville ?

Mike approuve d'un signe de tête pendant que Tré pleure sur son marteau et que Billie Joe tremble d'effroi en repensant à ces évènements. Je commence un petit débat avec mon for intérieur : lequel est le plus grave des trois ?

-En tant qu'avocate de la défense et également seule personne à la fois presque saine d'esprit et n'ayant pas été assommée, je prend la fonction de juge de ce tribunal et je décide que l'accusé Armstrong est condamné à se débarrasser de son truc maison et que s'il jure de ne pas récidiver, aucune sanction ne sera retenue contre lui et ARRÊTEZ DE CHIALER MERDE !

Au final, les trois fous quittent la chambre en larmes et vont appliquer ma sentence. J'ai comme l'impression que je risque de devenir folle si je reste trop longtemps avec eux, mais bon, c'est un risque à prendre. Il me reste encore une zone d'ombre à éclaircir : ces fameux pigeons, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu forcer Billie Joe à faire ? C'est pour cela que j'accepte le rôle de médiateur de crise que l'on me propose, en même temps que la mission d'agent secret infiltré au sein d'un mystère bien gardé. Ça y est, je fais bel et bien partie de la team Green Day, cette secte qui sévit aux quatre coins du monde, et je suis décidée à ne pas chômer maintenant que mon don pour la justice a été officiellement reconnu. D'ailleurs en y repensant, il y a une deuxième question à laquelle je n'ai pas de réponse : pourquoi je me suis faite embarquée à Prague alors qu'ils auraient simplement pu appeler le SAMU et m'envoyer à l'hôpital ? Il y a un certain manque de logique dans cette affaire non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 :

Le concert à Prague se déroule pour le mieux. Le procès n'a pas eu de répercussion sur la complicité des trois musiciens. On me donne des T-shirt du staff. C'est quand même la grande classe. Je peux maintenant aller me foutre de la gueule des groupies sans me faire piétiner. Je reçois par ailleurs deux casquettes avec écrit 'médiateur de crise' sur la première et 'juge du tribunal de grande urgence' sur la deuxième. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que j'étais multifonction, mais on en apprend tous les jours.

Puis on repart sur la route (ou dans les airs plutôt). Je me fais vite au rythme de vie. Les dolipranes deviennent mes compagnons de petit déjeuner mais à part ça tout se passe bien. Mon boulot n'est pas très dur au final. J'ai l'occasion d'engueuler beaucoup de gens dans les endroits où on passe et ça me convient tout à fait (moi, sadique ?). Cependant, mon enquête piétine. Personne ne parle des pigeons. Il va falloir la jouer en finesse. Quant à ma deuxième interrogation, et bien le plus simple sera de demander directement, vu que je crois qu'il n'y a pas encore de tabou sur ce sujet.

-Heu Mike, je vois que tu es occupé à… découper un escargot en petits cubes…? Je vais repasser plus tard.

En effet, le problème avec Green Day, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de leur poser des questions mais celui de trouver un moment où ils ne sont pas en train de faire des choses étranges…

-Dis-moi, Tré, je voulais savoir… ah non c'est vrai que c'est l'heure où tu fabriques des pompons avec de la viande hachée.

…voire très étranges. Et on a de la chance quand ça ne devient pas carrément dangereux.

-Billie Joe, je peux entrer ?…. AAAAAAAAAA mais t'es cinglé ! Combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Si tu veux t'entrainer au lancer de couteaux, tu vises le mur OPPOSÉ à la porte. Et évite les fenêtres.

Comme je le disais donc, mon enquête n'avance pas. Mais mon cerveau répugne à la stagnation. Je me fixe donc un autre objectif. Billie Joe a un problème avec les pigeons, c'est affirmé, démontré, prouvé. Mais alors, quels sont les problèmes des deux autres ? Ils ne feront croire à personne qu'ils sont sains d'esprit. C'est pour cela que l'agent Selijah est toujours prête au service de la vérité (mais non je ne me prend pas du tout pour James Bond).

Aujourd'hui, on fait enfin une pause de quelques jours au milieu de cette tournée épuisante. Il me vient une idée, assez puérile, certes, mais qui pourrait bien m'apporter quelques réponses essentielles à ma quête : je vais lancer une partie de 'action ou vérité'. Personnellement, je déteste ce jeu débile où on est toujours obligé de répondre à des questions stupides alors que la seule réponse censée est une grande claque dans la figure de celui qui a posé la question. Courage, je ne vais pas passer pour une gamine inutile avec ma proposition.

-Hey ça vous dit un petit 'action ou vérité' ?

-Ah ben oui alors ! J'adore ce jeu. Je peux commencer ?

C'est sûr, j'avais oublié que j'avais affaire, non seulement à des malades, mais surtout à des gamins. Finalement, je me sens presque mature… étrange sentiment. Le jeu commence, les questions sont toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres. Enfin, après avoir du danser le madison sur une jambe (mais d'où vient cette idée…) conformément à mon action, c'est mon tour de poser une question. Qui vais-je prendre comme cible ?… voyons… Mike a un regard de tueur, Tré a un regard d'abruti. Je vais opter pour la sécurité.

-Je choisis Tré. Action ou vérité ?

-Vérité, j'ai trop mangé je ne peux plus bouger.

Intéressant… Tré a un gros problème avec la nourriture. Ça me donne une idée.

-Quelle est la chose la plus étrange que tu as mangée ?

-DES ŒUFS ! Hurle Billie Joe.

Mais quel boulet, celui là. C'est pas étrange, des œufs.

-Des cuisses de grenouille, corrige Tré avec un grand sourire.

Lui aussi, c'est un boulet. C'est pas possible que les français soient encore associés à ces fichues cuisses de grenouille. J'en ai jamais vu la couleur, moi. Puis au moins, avec ça, on risque pas de prendre quelques kilos en trop, n'est-ce pas Tré ? Bon, au final, je n'apprend pas grand-chose, et Mike est trop mystérieux pour que j'en tire des informations. Je me suis donc farcie ce jeu pour rien. Attendez… je repense à l'histoire des œufs. Ça ne peut pas être de l'humour, c'est bien trop nul, même venant de Billie Joe. Ça mérite un approfondissement.

J'attend la nuit pour me lancer dans ma première opération commando. Je m'habille tout en noir, je met des gants et tout et tout. Puis je me faufile discretos jusqu'à la chambre de Tré. Il me suffit de quelques secondes pour forcer la serrure (on y croirait presque, hein ? Ouai, presque !). À part le vaste bordel qui me saute aux yeux, rien d'étrange à l'horizon. Tiens, mais c'est quoi ça dans le coin ? Un frigo… mais pour quoi faire ? Je me décide à l'ouvrir. Il est rempli de boites d'œufs. Pleines. Mais que'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire. Personne ne peut consommer autant d'œufs ! Pourtant, je suis sûre que la réponse n'est pas loin. Tré émet un long ronflement.

-D'accord, je chuchote. Si il faut employer les grands moyens, moi aussi je peux être terrifiante !

Je m'empare du marteau qui traine sur la table de nuit et je me penche au dessus du batteur. Non, j'ai une meilleure idée : réveil à la claire ! Je m'empare d'un gobelet que je remplis d'eau, puis je le verse sur la tête de Tré qui se réveille en sursaut.

-SALE DEALEUR ! C'EST POURQUOI LES ŒUFS ?

Tré a l'air tout à fait terrifié. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Mike m'aurait déjà égorgé, mais Tré n'est pas Mike, de la même façon que Mike n'est pas Tré et d'ailleurs c'est pas le problème, car Tré qui n'est pas Mike (sinon Mike serait Tré) est sur le point de me révéler son secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 :

-C'est pour devenir le plus beau mec de la planète.

-… Hein ?

Je ne suis pas sûre de faire la rapport entre les œufs et la beauté, mais il doit y avoir une explication plus ou moins rationnelle à cette ineptie.

-Ben oui, Billie et Mike m'ont dit que pour devenir le plus il fallait que je mange cinquante œufs à la suite. Alors je m'entraine mais c'est impossible. Mon record est de quarante-huit et je suis le meilleur de cette discipline, sans aucun doute.

-OK, d'où le « no man can eat 50 eggs »… ça t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était des conneries ?

-Quoi ? Mais alors tout est faux ?

Je laisse tomber le marteau le gobelet et tout le reste. Je suis fatiguée pour les neurones de Tré. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait subir pour les mettre dans un tel état ? Trop d'herbe, probablement. Bon en tout cas, il est deux heures du matin, moi je retourne me coucher, j'ai besoin de forces pour demain et le jour suivant et tous les jours qu'il me reste à passer en compagnie de ces idiots, et vive la vitamine C et vive le café !

Mais ma journée est loin d'être finie (a-t-elle commencé à deux heures du matin ?). La journée au sens propre commence comme une journée normale : petit déj', aspirine. Puis comme on est en pause, pas trop de moments speed. Je surveille d'un œil le groupe et de l'autre je lis les informations sur internet (et oui, je me tiens au courant de ce qu'il se passe). Vous voulez un fun fact ? Il parait qu'une fille de dix-huit ans est portée disparue depuis le 26 juin. Elle a été vue pour la dernière fois à Paris où elle s'était rendue à un concert de Green Day. Ha ha, ça me fait trop rire. Ben c'est normal, j'ai pas encore prévenu les gens que j'avais intégré la Team Green Day !

Vers midi, les choses commencent à dégénérer. Je veux bien être médiatrice mais il faut quand même que les parties acceptent de se parler sans se jeter de la mayonnaise à la figure.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

J'ai beau crier, personne n'en a rien à foutre et de toute façon un imbécile a mis la musique à fond donc on entend rien du tout. Des substances comestibles volent dans tous les sens. Une seule solution : trouver une bonne planque et attendre qu'ils soient à cours de munitions. Environ une heure plus tard, je me réveille au son de pleurs. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller faire mon boulot. Un des gardes du corps est allongé par terre, la tête entre les main et les trois imbéciles se moquent de lui.

-TOI ! Je crie en montrant Billie Joe du doigt. Tu vas m'expliquer tout de suite ce qu'il se passe où je te prive de dessert ce soir !

Ça peut paraître puéril comme menace, mais ça marche (il a quel âge lui déjà ?). Billie Joe baisse les yeux comme un gamin pris sur le fait et me dit :

-On a fait une bataille de nourriture.

J'attend la suite, mais rien ne vient.

-Oui ben ça va je suis au courant. Et au pire, même si j'avais pas vu le début de la bataille, j'aurais pas pu manquer la nouvelle décoration de la pièce. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ce géant pleure alors qu'il avait seulement trois merdeux hauts comme trois pommes en face de lui.

-Tré lui a écrasé des oeufs dans les yeux ! Cafte Mike, tout content.

-T'as arrêté de les manger par dizaines ? Je demande à l'intéressé.

-Ben oui, j'aime ça mais ça me fait grossir. Mais il faut bien que je les liquide, sinon ils vont pourrir.

C'est pas gagné, mais y a du progrès. Je vais être indulgente pour une fois.

-Bon alors ça passe, j'annonce. Tré, comme c'est toi le coupable, tu vas l'aider à se rincer les yeux. Mike, vu que t'es une balance, tu vas ramasser toute la bouffe qui traine et Billie tu passeras la serpillère derrière Mike.

Et encore une fois, une justice équitable fut rendue, honorant les plus grands justiciers de sa petite contribution à un monde plus juste.

Avec toutes ces bêtises, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Alors résumons : Billie Joe a un souci avec les pigeons, Tré croit tout ce qu'on lui dit et il aime quand même un peu les œufs. Il me reste donc les questions suivantes : Quel est le secret de Mike ? Quelles étaient les exigences des pigeons ? Et pourquoi ai-je été embarquée après avoir été droguée (oui, n'ayons pas peur des mots) par Billie Joe ? Au moins, on sait de quoi on parle. Ma mission est donc loin d'être finie, mais le temps dont je dispose n'est pas infini. Je vais donc devoir trouver une idée pour percer la carapace de Mike, dans un premier temps. Mais ne perdons pas de vue que tout ceci n'est qu'une vaste blague où le monde est bien fait, c'est-à-dire que je vais forcément réussir à trouver et c'est tout à fait encourageant comme pensée, n'est-ce pas ? Ça vous donne la force de fouiller dans la tête d'un membre de Green Day, ça, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 :

Nous sommes enfin repartis sur la route. Ce n'est peut-être pas de tout repos, mais au moins mes trois gamins de service ont beaucoup moins de temps pour être stupides, et donc en conséquence immédiate, c'est reposant. C'est ce j'appellerai le paradoxe des tournées greendayistes. Pas le temps de se poser, pas le temps de s'amuser, mais pas non plus le temps de s'engueuler. Le groupe enchaine les concerts avec une énergie redoutable qui ne laisse aucun doute sur leur hyperactivité. Et pourtant, ils ne se fatiguent jamais… dommage, j'aurais pu profiter de leur vulnérabilité pour les cuisiner, mais il faut croire que cette caractéristique leur est relativement inconnue.

Mais attention, ce n'est pas parce que Mike, Tré et Billie Joe ont moins de temps pour être stupides qu'ils ne le sont plus, loin de là. Il ne faut pas croire que les ennuis ont disparu. D'ailleurs, nous tenons (trop) régulièrement des tribunaux de plus ou moins grande urgence.

À ce propos, alors que je suis en train de rédiger mon journal de bord pendant mes cinq minutes de pause entre le déménagement des guitares de Billie et sa séance quotidienne de psychanalyse freudienne, j'entend des cris en provenance de la loge. Tant pis pour mes cinquante trois secondes de repos restantes, le devoir m'appelle. Je cours dans le long couloir, me perd environ douze fois et demi dans les dédales du backstage, et enfin je bondis à travers la porte de la loge en criant :

-PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Ceci est un état des lieux de la scène du crime !

Pour appuyer mon propos, je m'empare d'une guitare et menace de l'écraser contre le mur. La réaction est immédiate. Les instruments, c'est sacré, surtout quand on prend par inadvertance Frankenstein en personne.

-Toi le nain au yeux verts qui tremble de colère parce que j'ai osé toucher ton précieux bébé ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à vrai dire…

-Essaie pas de m'embobiner, je sais me servir de mon cerveau (contrairement à d'autres) et j'ai pas vraiment de temps à perdre alors je te donne deux secondes et après je convoque le tribunal !

-Mais enfin c'est…

-Y a pas de mais !

Je sors ma vuvuzela et brise les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes. Le tribunal peut commencer. Après un coup de marteau sur le mur, j'annonce :

-Aujourd'hui, suite à un fait inexpliqué que nous expliciterons, je l'espère, très bientôt, je déclare ouvert ce mille deux cent quatre vingt unième tribunal de grande urgence. Témoin Armstrong, veuillez vous avancer et apporter à la justice les informations que vous détenez, à défaut de pouvoir vous rendre à votre séance de psychanalyse.

Le chanteur s'avance et commence en bon américain :

-Je jure sur la bible de dire…

-Ceci est un tribunal laïc, Monsieur Armstrong, veuillez jurer sur autre chose.

-Je jure sur…

-Frankenstein.

-…sur Frankenstein de dire toute la vérité et seulement la vérité.

Oui, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai adopté une nouvelle stratégie. Je vais les pousser moralement à bout, ça arrivera sûrement plus vite que l'épuisement physique.

-En fait, l'histoire, c'est que Tré a volé les oreilles de chat de Mike, donc Mike a commencer à lui sauter dessus pour les récupérer. Et moi j'ai essayé de les séparer, mais à ce moment, les Jason's sont arrivés et ils ont cru qu'on faisait un tas d'hommes alors ils nous ont sauté dessus. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais un type de la sécurité est venu voir ce qui faisait tout ce boucan et comme c'est un ancien rugbyman, il s'est jeté par réflexe dans la mêlée.

C'est fou ce qu'il peut être coopératif quand on prend sa guitare en otage. Bon ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je fasse un briefing des équipes de sécurité à chaque concert pour éviter des incidents de ce genre. Encore un peu plus de boulot… Mais revenons à nos moutons. La tension est palpable, profitons-en, (ou comment créer un incident diplomatique en quelques secondes).

-Donc, je dis en appuyant bien tous mes mots, cette fâcheuse histoire a commencé parce que Mike est un… pigeon.

-Nooooooooon ! Hurle Billie Joe, pas un pigeon, tout mais pas un pigeon !

-Qui-est-ce que tu traites de pigeon ? Me lance Mike, sale vautour !

Tré, de son côté, me donne un petit coup de main en explosant de rire, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire pleurer Mike.

-Je ne suis pas un pigeon, non, pas un pigeon, jamais je ne serai un pigeon, je ne suis pas un…

-Animal ? Le coupe Tré.

Pourquoi dit-il ça sur un ton aussi mesquin ? Et que signifie ce sourire en coin ? Ce batteur sait quelque chose, et cette information est celle que je cherche. Dans la cohue générale, je me faufile et dérobe les oreilles de chat de Mike qui dépassent de la poche de Tré.

-Bien, fort bien, calmons nous. Accusé Cool, la sentence contre vous sera une restriction d'un quart de votre budget œufs qui, malgré vos récents efforts, reste tout de même trop élevé. Monsieur Dirnt, veuillez maintenant faire serment de vérité sur vos oreilles de chat que je détiens en otage.

J'avoue, ce tribunal est assez peu ordonné, mais je suis convaincue que la prise d'otage et le harcèlement moral sont deux éléments clef pour une justice équitable.

-Je jure sur mes oreilles de chat de dire toute la vérité et seulement la vérité.

-Bien, veuillez vous assoir et menotter vos mains au dossier de la chaise.

Il ne faut jamais oublier que Mike a une âme de psychopathe, et qu'on ne prend jamais assez de précautions.

-Je vais vous demander d'écouter avec attention ma question, et d'y répondre de manière claire et précise. Pourquoi Tré a-t-il laissé suggérer que le fait que tu ne sois pas un animal n'était pas une évidence ?

-Hum… je suis un homme… et les hommes sont des animaux au sens scientifique du terme… alors… il voulait m'embêter en disant que je ne suis pas un homme…

-MENTEUR ! Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, tu bégaies, insolent, tu hésites ! Je crains pour l'intégrité de tes oreilles de chat.

-D'accord ! Je vais tout dire, mais par pitié, ne rigole pas.

-Tu verras bien.

Mike semble sur le point de parler, mais les mots ne sortent visiblement pas de sa bouche. J'essaie d'imaginer toutes les éventualités, mais quelque chose me dit que je vais être prise au dépourvu. D'un accord silencieux, Mike donne son droit de parole à Tré.

-Mike est mi-homme mi-rongeur.

C'est trop drôle ! J'explose de rire à en tomber de ma chaise. Je lui demande :

-Alors 'Mike' , c'est le diminutif de Mickey, non ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 :

Le dernier tribunal a finit en pugilat, en guerre civile, en véritable apocalypse miniature. Du coup, on a du refaire un tribunal dans la foulée pour punir tout le monde et bien mettre les choses au clair. Sauf que personne n'était satisfait donc ces imbéciles ont commencé à s'échanger les sentences. Ils n'ont vraiment rien compris… Bref, au final, on est tous allés se coucher et aujourd'hui, on va faire la troisième tentative de procès, en espérant que mes nerfs vont tenir. L'heure fatidique approche. J'enfonce ma casquette de juge, je glisse dans ma ceinture ma vuvuzela et le marteau que j'ai fini par piquer à Tré qui faisait beaucoup trop de dégâts avec. J'avale un calmant en prévention. Et me voilà partie. Je marche au ralenti, comme dans les films, avec l'expression pathétique du héro déchu qui se rend au peloton d'exécution. Je ne suis ni héro ni déchue, mais qu'est-ce que je suis pathétique avec mes airbags intégrés sous les yeux.

Enfin, j'arrive devant la porte qui va sceller le destin de ma raison. Je sais je m'enfonce dans le pathétique, mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? Déjà, je crois qu'à ce niveau de pathos, on ne compte plus les différences de pitoyabilité. Et en plus, mon état de santé mentale n'intéresse personne donc concentrons nous sur les évènements au lieu de tergiverser éternellement devant cette porte. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je pousse la porte. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ils sont déjà tous là, sages et de bonne humeur. Il faut absolument que je remercie la personne qui a drogué le café ce matin. Merci Selijah ! Ben oui, qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ?

-Bonjour à tous, je commence, avant de commencer ce tribunal, je voudrais d'abord vous annoncer que aujourd'hui, c'est le jour fatal, le dernier concert de Green Day, et la fin du calvaire pour le reste de la team. Et même si vous êtes une bande de marsupiaux décérébrés qui passez votre temps à faire du trampoline acrobatique sur mes nerfs, je vous aime bien quand même. On dira qu'on est quittes. Bon allez, maintenant, rerererepassons aux choses sérieuses. Billie, tu veux un cookie ?

Le cookie, c'est l'arme ultime, surtout quand le cookie en question est drogué. Ben oui, j'ai un but et les heures me sont comptées, que voulez vous que je fasse ? Je regarde avec délectation le nain qui savoure son cookie. Ce sentiment euphorique, est-ce un prémice de la victoire ?

-Mike, spécialement pour toi, j'ai fabriqué un cadavre en pâte d'amande (droguée), régale toi mon chou, et pour Tré, j'ai un oeuf en nougat (drogué). Ça vous plait ? Et pour tout le monde, chocolats (drogués, bien sûr) !

Bon, maintenant, ils sont tous plus que tranquilles, j'aurais du faire ça dès le début. Au fait, un truc auquel je n'avais pas pensé. Qui est rongeur : le père, ou la mère de Mike ?

-Mikou ? Dis moi, ça vient de quel côté, la partie rongeur ?

-...niiiaaaaaaaeoooo...

Ouaip, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort sur les calmants, mais voyons le côté positif, je ne risque pas de me faire découper en rondelles !

-C'est ma maaaaaman... jolie la souris...

-Et ton père alors ?

-Ma maaaaaman est une souris blanche...

-Je te parle de ton père là !

-Papa ? Je te le présente si tu veux. Y a sa photo à l'église... mais c'est triiiiiiste... ils ont crucifié mon demi-frère, peeeeeetit Jéééééésuuuuuuus...

WTF ? Jésus, son frère ? Alors comme ça Mike est une immaculée conception, lui aussi ? Je savais bien que Green Day était un groupe à part, y a le fils de Dieu à la basse. N'empèche, ça en jète, "mon père, c'est Dieu". Je suis presque jalouse. Je dis presque parce que en pratique, il a pas du être souvent à la maison, son puissant paternel.

-Ben pour tout te dire, ton père, tu peux te le mettre où je pense... mais bref, passons les détails, tu peux aller dormir, si tu veux.

Ça, c'est fait, changement de victime.

-Billie chou ? J'aurais bien aimé savoir un truc. C'était quoi que les pigeons voulaient te forcer à faire ?

C'est quand même génial de pouvoir poser des questions sans faire des détours de quinze kilomètres pour arriver à un résultat déplorable.

-Je te dirai pas, je te dirai pas, je te...

-Cookie ?

-Moi, je veux bien, dit Tré.

-Ben répond à la question alors. Promis je te traite pas de balance, vu que t'es drogué.

-Je suis pas grodé... drogué.

-...je te dirai pas, je te dirai pas, je te dirai pas...

-Billie TA GUEULE ! Bon vas-y Tré.

-En fait, les pigeons... méchantes bébêtes... ils voulaient que le nouvel album soit dédié aux pigeons... méchantes bébêtes...

-Mais encore ?

Tré part en courant. Bon, d'accord, en rampant, mais si on prend en compte son état, on peut considérer qu'il court. Puis il revient avec un papier froissé qu'il me tend. C'est une liste de chansons, et en fait, c'est plutôt drole. Je lis à voix haute :

-American pigeon, Jesus of pigeonland (Pigeonland ? Ça doit être la vision que Billie Joe a de l'enfer, cet endroit !), Pigeonday, Boulevard of broken feathers (j'imagine le clip avec des pigeons blessés !), Are we the pigeons (Mais c'est toi le pigeon !), Saint pigeon (vous me direz, c'est presque une tête de pigeon qu'il fait pendant le live), Give me pigeonine (c'est peut-être ça la substance étrange que j'ai avalé à Paris), She's a pigeon, Extraordinary pigeon (ne pas mourir de rire, ne pas se pisser dessus), Wake me up when pigeon's era ends (t'inquiète, ça a pas commencé), Pigeoncoming, Whatserpigeon... C'est énorme !

Tré s'est endormi dans le plat de cookies, et tout le reste de la salle comate. Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel silence en backstage. Le problème, c'est que pour le concert de ce soir, ça va pas le faire ! Bon, comme je suis la seule survivante, normal, c'est moi qui ai fait ce massacre, je doit trouver une solution. Pour commencer, j'aurais jamais pensé dire ça, mais...

-TRIPLE DOSE DE CAFE (non drogué) POUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Vitamine C et vitamine D à volonté ! Oranges, citrons pressés ! Aliments gras, salés, sucrés !

Au final, tout le monde est en forme pour le concert, et moi, j'ai même le droit d'aller dans la fosse ! C'est génial, j'ai l'impression de revenir au début de l'histoire, quand j'étais juste une no-life de fan sans avenir et sans intéret... Je crois bien que j'ai grandi dans mon être intérieur, je suis peut-être même encore plus chiante qu'avant, mais c'est tant mieux.

Le concert touche presque à sa fin, quand une lumière éclatante éblouit tout le stade. C'est quoi ce projecteur ? Bon je vais voir d'où ça vient. Je me hisse sur la scène en gueulant :

-Mais vous foutez quoi ? Ça défonce les yeux !

Mais attendez, c'est pas un spot ça. C'est... Dieu ?

-_Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, belle tournée, j'ai enfin pu revoir mon groupe préféré._

_-_Merci papa, sussure Mike.

-Hé Dieu ! J'appelle. Salut mec ! Ça me fait bizarre de te croiser comme ça. Dis, t'as pas une option réglage de l'intensité lumineuse ?

-_Non je te prie de m'excuser._

_-_T'inquiète, c'est toi le Dieu.

-_Merci d'avoir rempli ta mission._

Hein ? Mais quelle mission ?

-_Tu as enfin permis à mon cher fils d'assumer sa nature. Je t'avais choisie pour croiser son chemin, et je ne me suis pas trompé._

Tout s'explique. Voilà pourquoi ils m'ont embarqués : c'était la volonté de Dieu ! Bien sûr, comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? N'empèche, qui aurait cru que j'étais en mission divine ?

The divine end


End file.
